


Canard et autres coups bas

by Nelja



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Crack, Ducks, M/M, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans laquelle Hermes décide de gacher les tentatives de drague de son cher frère, principalement parce que c'est amusant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canard et autres coups bas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Le label Underage est pour quelques tentatives de drague sur mineurs, mais comme le résumé l'indique, cela ne va nulle part.

Le jeune berger est charmant, ses yeux d'un vert étrangement clair dans un visage tanné, son rire musical. Apollon le trouve inspirant, et c'est bien pour cela qu'il lui récite des vers sur sa beauté. Cela plait à tout le monde, c'est bien connu. Ou peut-être qu'Apollon est biaisé.

A la fin de la première strophe, retentissent des cancanements de canard. Apollon ne peut pas dire que cela sonne très bien.

Plus grave, cela continue, à la fin de chaque vers. Coin coin ! Coin coin !

Pire encore, son petit berger éclate de rire.

Apollon est assez mortellement offensé. Mais après tout, il est magnanime. Il peut bien accorder des excuses.

Sauf qu'on ne lui en demande pas, et l'adolescent lui demande s'il ne trouve pas cela terriblement drôle. Et cela, décide Apollon, est un motif absolu de rupture.

* * *

"Non mais !" s'exclame la jeune nymphe. "Je ne vous permets pas !"

Apollon est quelque peu déconcerté par cette réaction. En général, cela commence après qu'il s'est permis des gestes déplacés. Là, après dix minutes de conversation sur le temps qu'il fait, c'est un peu tôt. Mais le temps qu'il fait est important pour les nymphes des arbres, et il faut savoir prendre son temps.

"Ma chère, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." offre-t-il tout de même, de bonne grâce.

"Et tu dis ça au moment même où tu recommences !" s'exclame-t-elle.

Apollon pense que c'est un peu injuste de devoir sortir la tirade où il n'a pas pu résister à sa beauté sans même en avoir profité. Il essaie cependant.

Malheureusement, juste au moment où il va commencer, les mains soigneusement levées en signe de paix et pour éviter tout malentendu ultérieur, quelque chose de liquide, et qui sort manifestement d'un oiseau, s'abat sur son arcade sourcillière, rebondissant sur sa frange. Cela vient d'un canard. Apollon peut le dire. Quand on a vécu des millénaires, on a de l'expérience sur des sujets pointus qu'on préfèrerait ignorer.

Elle n'a pas eu le coeur de le gifler avant de le plaquer définitivement. C'est une faible consolation.

Apollon ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il soupçonne qu'à un moment ou un autre, un canard soigneusement dissimulé lui a mis une aile aux fesses. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

* * *

"Apollon !" s'exclame le jeune étudiant, admiratif. C'est toujours agréable d'être reconnu, et apprécié à sa juste valeur. "Je suis tellement heureux de vous rencontrer."

"La plaisir est double pour moi," répond Apollon, "car je n'avais même pas la joie d'avoir entendu parler de vous, ce qui est une injustice." Le jeune homme rougit, ce qui est un bon début. Il se met à fouiller dans son sac.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru vous rencontrer en vrai. Serait-il possible d'avoir une dédicace ?"

Mais au lieu d'exhiber une quelconque version manuscrite de ses vers les plus connus, voilà qu'il sort de son sac un texte plaqué par des moyens mécaniques sur un papier de qualité détestable.

_Cassandre, Hyacinthe, Coronis..._  
Et tant d'autres !  
Les déplorables aventures amoureuses d'Apollon  
Avec tous les détails  
Et vingt-quatre estampes illustrées  
EN COULEURS ! 

"Quoi !" s'exclame Apollon avec horreur devant ce mauvais goût caractérisé. Si on doit ruiner sa réputation, au moins que ce soit une bonne édition ! Il n'ose soudain pas regarder la grammaire. Et il est certain que c'est en prose.

"Cela se vend terriblement bien !" s'exclame le jeune homme. "Tous mes amis en ont un ! Et je crois que bientôt, tout le monde dans ce pays l'aura lu ! On va vous en demander, des dédicaces ! Quand même, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi malchanceux... je vous plains terriblement, vous et tous vos petits amis."

* * *

Apollon ne sait pas s'il doit être reconnaissant à Hermes pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, ou lui en vouloir encore plus pour son absence de scrupules, quand il vient l'accueillir avec un canard apprivoisé qui se frotte à ses chevilles.

"Je te déteste !"

"Oui, bonjour aussi."

"Les déplorables aventures, c'est toi aussi !"

"Toujours ! Avec le contexte, ou sans !"

"Pourquoi perdre ton temps à ruiner toutes mes tentatives ?"

"Tu sais, si tu leur plaisais vraiment, ils auraient cédé même avec des cancanements de canard en fond, même avec des choses discutables dans les cheveux. Comme preuve, j'ai quelques témoignages personnels..."

"Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi, si tu es si prêt à te vanter de tes aventures érotiques, je n'aurais pas le droit de..."

Hermes lui agite le livre sous le nez, qu'il a sans doute tiré de l'hyperespace juste pour se vanter. "Parce qu'on ne parle pas de sexe ! Tu tombes amoureux ! Toujours !"

"Ce n'est pas vrai !" proteste Apollon, même si c'est entièrement vrai.

"Je n'ai rien inventé dans ce livre, à part l'anecdote page 34, parce que c'était vraiment impossible de passer à côté de l'occasion !" Apollon a assez de fierté pour ne pas sauter directement à la page 34. "Cela finit toujours mal ! Et personnellement, j'estime que je te rends service et que je leur rends service en faisant passer tes romances avec des mortels de tragédies en cinq actes à farces en deux tableaux !" Il rajoute à voix basse. "En plus, c'était drôle."

Apollon pourrait réagir de nombreuses façons. Il pourrait lancer une terrible malédiction. Il pourrait provoquer son petit frère en un duel qui réécrirait en doute toute l'histoire de l'art. Il pourrait s'enfuir en pleurant, ce qui serait esthétique mais pas très digne.

A la place, il se penche vers Hermes et l'embrasse de façon indubitablement spectaculaire.

"Peut-être devrais-je suivre ton conseil," explique-t-il, "et commencer à expérimenter le sexe sans romance tragique derrière. Par exemple, avec quelqu'un de suffisamment exaspérant, sans compter qu'il possède un canard. Avec une telle base, il n'y a aucun risque, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermes prend une grande inspiration, et annonce sa complète approbation pour ce plan astucieux.

Le canard, derrière lui, fait coin coin.


End file.
